Eris's Daughter
by erisopaline
Summary: What was happening at camp half blood while Percy was away? Two campers, different from the rest, must learn to control their powers or camp half-blood might cease to exist. They must learn to use their powers before the Romans attack and its too late.
1. Chapter 1

This is all so crazy. There is no way any of this is real. I'll just wait for them to suddenly all go "ha, this is just a prank, you are on TV." or something like that. It is too impossible to wrap my head around, the gods and goddesses, nymphs and satyrs, demigods and heroes. Oh yeah right, here's the best part, they told me I was a demigod. Like half mortal, half god. At least nobody here called me a freak, or laughed at me for being adhd and dyslexia. Right now, a friendly chap named Caden Sugarman was showing me around this place they called Camp Half-Blood.

"- so basically you'll get claimed sooner or later by your godly parent. Oh and that over there is our oracle Rachel. I have to get back to the infirmary now, there is probably new demigods that need to get settled in. If you have any questions, you can go ask the Hebe cabin. They have the best welcome gift baskets. Good Luck!" and with that he ended the tour, turning around and jogging towards the farm like blue house they called the Blue House, or was it big house. Something house. I've always loved the ocean and beach since I was little, so I hiked up the hill they called Half-Blood Hill imagining I'd get an wonderful view of the sea. When I reached the top, I almost peed my pants. That was because in front of me stood a large pine tree from which the famous golden fleece hung. I knew it was the real deal, because curling around the base of the tree, fast asleep, was a purple dragon the size of a truck. It looked up when I whimpered and blew steam from its nostrils. I remembered something Sugarman told me, something about a dragon named Peleus guarding a pine tree that was our first security. But I'd imagined the pine tree would be in the woods, maybe Sugarman already said it was on half-blood hill. I might've been too messed up and confused to process anything. The dragon regarded me warily, and then snorted fire. It was rather comical, and I laughed. The dragon tilted its head, and I realized the intelligence in its eyes.

"Peleus?" I tested it softly, " is that your name?" The dragon snorted yet again, and than made a face with its serpentine head like _yeah, what's it to you. You disrupted my nap_. I smiled, "are you mad?" Peleus shook his tail, and lifted his head proudly. I can imagine a _yes, but since I'm generous, I won't kill you._ I chuckled, "can I pet you?" Peleus shifted his jaw, so his bottom teeth stuck out. If he was lifting a hand and then flipping it sassily, the look would have been complete. _Do I look like a rabbit? _I grinned, and lifted a hand in front of his nose. Right now, Peleus could probably bite my hand off.

"You might not want to do that," a benevolent voice called. I turned to find a girl smiling at me. "Peleus won't kill you, but I've learned he's not the most friendly chap you'd find around" She jumped off the rock she was perched on. "They said the last time someone besides the Athena kids and Apollo kids petted him, they got scorched with fire. 2nd degree burn, not that serious, but apparently the kid developed a fear for the Hephaestus kids, and the lava wall." She shrugged. I reluctantly stepped away from the dragon, I could have sworn it looked sad for a moment. When I looked back again, Peleus had his had lifted high and was making the most ridicules face. I smirked.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you. Promise." I waved while Peleus tossed his head and made yet another face, before he shuffled back to the pine tree.

"C'mon, you can follow me around until you get claimed." The other girl said. "My name is Pearline." I introduced myself. The other girl looked surprised.

"Hmm, what a coincidence. My name is Opaline," she smiled, "Lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

We walked down the hill towards the volleyball courts, where a group of Aphrodite, Hebe and Iris kids where having a Pegasus lesson. They all waved at Opaline, and smiled at me.

"I thought the Pegasus lessons would be held at the stable." I commented.

"Well, it would've been, but Leo needs it for some reason." I raised one eyebrow at her. "They're building the Argo 2 for the big prophecy." I made a face, as if that explained anything.

"I'll explain later." Opaline gave me a more detailed and understandable tour of Camp Half-Blood. The house they called Big House is where the infirmary is, and is where Chiron, the activities director and centaur, Mr.D a.k.a. Dionysus, and Argus the camp security chief lives. We went to the forge next, where a bunch of Hephaestus kids where building things that looked like a part of a ship. They all waved at Opaline too, and than went back to their work immediately. We watched nature spirits and Demeter kids at the strawberry fields, who all waved to Opaline.

"You're quite popular." I took notice. Opaline hesitated before answering me.

"Here everyone knows each other." There seemed to be an false tone but I ignored it. We went to the Pegasus stables.

"Hi, Opaline!" a pretty girl with dark messy hair and ever changing color eyes waved at us. She walked over to us, and looked at me. For some reason, I feel like she is going to be_ important_ in something big.

"Hi, I'm Piper" she stuck out a hand.

"I'm Pearline" I shook her hand. She made a face that's like _oh wow coincidence_, pointing at Opaline and then at me.

"Piper I need the pliers!" A voice called from inside the stables. I walked over and looked over the fence. The stalls had been taken down and an makeshift workshop had been made. More mechanics that I don't understand had been spread everywhere. A Hispanic and slightly scrawny looking teen was hammering away. He had a odd kind of devilish look about him that said he was hilarious to be around. _Its just an armor_. Somehow I knew that whisper in my voice was true. _Great sadness, seventh wheel, loneliness._

"That's Leo." Opaline said. The guy, Leo came from behind the thing he was hammering. He grinned when he saw Opaline.

"Poppy, darling, did you miss me?" He smirked. Piper and Opaline laughed.

"Sorry, Leo. Just bringing a newbie around." Opaline grabbed me and pull me close. "She's mine though so you'll have to butt off Valdez."

"Whoa, I shook her hand first." Piper shifted so the three of them stood like a triangle. They made the most ridiculous faces at each other. We stood still for three seconds before bursting out in laughter. It was quite odd actually, not even funny.

"This is Pearline," Opaline introduced me. Leo started to say something, but then a blond boy burst in.

"I found it Leo! You wi-" he cut off when he saw me. _brick_. What? I frowned. The boy misunderstood it and thought I frowned at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled at him. He had clear blue eyes like a summer sky and a little scar above his lip.

"That's Jason." Opaline said. Jason looked around me and waved at Opaline.

"Jason, that's Pearline." He smiled at me. "Do you know who your godly parent is?" I shook my head. "that's okay, you'll get claimed by the end of this week for sure." I thanked him.

"Well, we should get going. " Opaline ushered me along. "Got to finish the tour, bye guys." We skipped the woods, but I could see a big pile of boulders that looked like poop. Here they called it Zeus' Fist, but it could have been named Hera's poop and I would've found nothing wrong with the name. We went to the armory. The display of swords, shields and other warfare tools was amazing.

"You should try some. If you don't like anything, at least you'll have a gist of what you want. The Hephaestus kids can build you something." Opaline suggested. I tried rapiers and spathas, but each one felt awkward. We've probably been through one-fourth of the inventory when I saw something towards the back. I put down the gladius and walked around all the shields. Crossed over each other were two splendid blades. Or at least in my eyes they were. There was a curtana and a hajdusamson sword. They were dull and unpolished, but when I picked them up, they felt right.

"Umm, are you sure you don't want that rapier?" Opaline asked, she looked at the two swords with a slight eww expression. I smiled at Opaline, I did like the rapier, but I was going to make some adjustments. I wanted five weapons: the two swords in front of me, the rapier with my adjustments, and a knife and a dagger. I told Opaline of my choices, and she said she will ask the Hephaestus and Athena kids to help with the things I wanted to change. After that we went to the Arena, where I picked my first fight.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't mean to pick a fight, but the kid was basically asking for it (okay I totally did, but it was like I couldn't help it). Opaline had left me for a short minute to use the restrooms and I sat down at the edge of the arena. The instant Opaline was out of view, I felt really, really angry. I could barely stop myself from punching someone who had bumped into me, but whoever she was she apologized immediately. What really tipped me over was that an Apollo kid had 'accidentally' thrown a dagger at me. It stucked in the haystack I was leaning against and was vibrating next to my ear. He didn't even apologize, he'd simply came over, told me to get lost and called me a bugger, and than walked back over to his little clique. They were all pointing and laughing at me. _fight is inevitable, might else well give him a surprise punch._ Somewhere in the back of my mind I've probably wondered what the whisper was, but at the front of my mind was the anger boiling over and my confusion about everything that has happened. So I did a very Ares like thing. I got up, walked over, smiled at all of them and then my fist connected with the guy's nose. While he was down and the rest were frozen, I grabbed the guy, slammed him against a training dummy and ripped my scarf across his throat. (for some reason I wear my silver braids scarf around my ankle).

"Woman what is wrong with you!" he screamed. I pulled the scarf tighter in response. A lot of people were looking now. Campers passing by had stopped to watch the exciting drama.

"Apologize." I said, but the poor kid couldn't for he was choking. I was still mad, crazed, and confused. I _will_ take out my frustrations on this kid, who was so rude and arrogant as to anger me. I didn't know why I was thinking like that. I probably was a daughter of Ares, although I had a mortal father. Dad_._ He would be ashamed of me right now, bullying others because of my own problems. I was just so irritated.

"Pearline!" someone shouted from behind me. I sighed, and release my tight hold of the scarf. The kid sank to the ground, breathing heavily. I turned around, and there was Opaline, running towards me with a conflicted look. That surprised me, I had thought she would've been mad. "Oh, gods, Pearline, I'm so sorry."

"Why? Its not your fault." It wasn't, it was the Apollo brat's fault. He started it. She just pouted, looked around, as if trying to decide to do something.

"Sorry, Acton." Opaline pulled me along until we were at the Zephyros creek or maybe zephyrus, something like that.

"You know what happened wasn't your fault." I said. Opaline sighed.

"It was my fault, Pearline. My mother is Eris, goddess of strife, rivalry, discord and everything nasty and angry." She said.

"But how is it your fault?" Opaline seemed a bit too nice to be a daughter of strife.

"It rolls off of me, the anger and frustration. I don't feel it, but that's probably because I can control it. I forgot to take away the anger you would have been absorbing during the time spent with me." She said, I lifted a finger and opened my mouth. "No, anger is not an Ares thing. Well its sort of is, but Eris has more control over it. Eris is, in fact, often called sister of Ares. Which is also why I've been staying with the Ares cabin."

I took this in. "So will you forgive me?"

"Accidents happen, its not all your fault. It was that guy, Ajon or something. He should have apologized." I said. She smiled, and we continued the tour. We went to the Mess hall, where there is a huge crack in the floor. _hades anger._ I ignore the voice, it seemed to be always right, but half the time it was too confusing to try to decipher. We visited the fireworks beach, the lava wall, Amphitheater, Arts and Crafts, and the canoe lake. Then we ended back at the volleyball courts. The sun was getting low on the horizon. The pegasus group was gone, but on the basketball courts over were some of the Apollo kids doing jump shots. The guy, Acton, was there. They all shot me dirty looks. There was and extra ball by my feet, _Shoot it, it will make in._ I looked down at the ball. Without even making up my mind I saw my hands reach down. I wish someone had recorded what I did next, because I'm sure it was pretty awesome, although I was not consciously doing it. Opaline whistled.

"That, would have done Apollo himself proud." She smiled at me. I winked at her and smirked at the Apollo kids. Opaline hooked her arm through mine, and tugged me off to the showers and toilets. She pointed out which toilets were okay to use, which probably saved my life at camp half-blood. Due to an accident a few years back, they've still yet to fix the plumbing in the girls toilets stalls. When we stepped outside again, the sun was already gone.

"Hmm, time to go eat." Opaline waved me along. We were at the mess hall, there were tables everywhere, not exactly organized. Indie rock music played through, I raised one eyebrow.

"Saturday specials." Opaline laughed. We were definitely late, and the indie rock made our entrance just so much cooler. It got a bit awkward when I had to sit down, but I already knew that the new comers who weren't claimed sat at Hermes table. I smiled at Opaline and strode over to the Hermes table. I stood there, waiting for them to invite me to sit down.

"Hello." I said. They stared openly at me, a few muttered hi. _five o'clock, boy going to try to steal your dagger. _I smiled at them, betting they were probably all in on this. I sensed the guy reaching over, very stealthily, but I was already aware of him, so no amount of stealth could've helped him. When he's hand reached an inch away from my back pocket, too close to have an excuse of just walking by, I twirled around. The boy's hand touched my hip. I smiled at him, and he blushed furiously. He retreated muttering a few sorrys and sat as far as he could get away from me on this table. A guy scooted over

and made space for me. I smirked. We went on with everything, burnings, food fight, and sharing stories. Then we headed over to the amphitheater, where we did sing-a-longs about the gods. The campfire was cool and, we got to have marshmallows. Finally we retired too the cabins. The Stoll Twins, they're not actually twins but they just look so alike, gave me a sleeping bag and let me stay near one of the windows. While I falled asleep I got to watch the view of the ocean.


End file.
